Indomable
by Komilia F. Jenius
Summary: COMPLETO! La familia de Ithilien ante su retorno a Minas Thirith tras 10 años de ausencia
1. Default Chapter

INDOMABLE  
  
Nunca pensé encontrar el amor en una época tan obscura y desesperada. Nunca me permití a mi mismo abandonar toda esperanza y anhelo de vivir aunque quizá ya no tenía un por qué... Mi madre, mi hermano y mi padre ya habían partido por que Eru así lo había predestinado.  
  
Había vencido a la enfermedad negra y quería volverte a la vida tal y como lo hiciste conmigo. Mi más profundo deseo era que me amaras tanto como yo a ti, y tenía miedo de que tu corazón estuviera eternamente ligado al Señor Elessar.  
  
¿Cómo llegaste a amarme? ¿Acaso fue que esta vez sentiste compasión por mí? o ¿Por Que se cumplió la profecía de que otras manos que no eran las del Rey te curarían? Quiero creer que es por que en realidad te amo por lo que eres, tú, Éowyn...  
  
Desde el principio pude percatarme que tu alma es un libro abierto para mí, que también puedo escribir una historia en tu corazón y forjarla con los hechos que nunca me separarían de tu lado. Es un extraño don leer los corazones de los hombres y no poder tener ventaja de ello aunque siendo honesto nunca tomaría ventaja sobre la persona que más he amado en toda mi vida. Si tan solo pudieras saber cuánto me has llenado, completado... Cada rincón oscuro tu sonrisa lo ha alumbrado, con tu manera de mirarme y siento que esa mañana pálida y fría de primavera que aún se aferraba al invierno empieza a tomar otro cauce y aceptas gustosa el solsticio de primavera como los niños esperan un aliciente prometido.  
  
Mi Señor - Beregond interrumpe a Faramir – la Dama Éowyn desea verle en cuanto Usted termine sus deberes en el establo de Emyn Arnen. Gracias Beregond puedes retirarte - concluye Faramir.  
  
Al pensar como hemos llegado hasta aquí, como hemos podido mantenernos así doy gracias a cada uno de los Valar por que mi doncella guerrera, mi dama blanca de Rohan sobrevivió a la enfermedad negra y, que mejor, superaste la peor pena que puede acosar a cualquier alma el deseo desesperado de morir, de no tener esperanzas por que creíste haberlo perdido todo y que solo la muerte traería tu salvación.  
  
Esthel, me atrevo a llamarte así aunque se que ése nombre ha sido dado a quien, con paciencia, honestidad y perseverancia le arrebaté tu hermoso corazón. Mi esperanza, mi universo fundado en tu sola mirada... Camino pensativo desde la oficina hasta el establo y me percato que estás montando a caballo.  
  
Nunca me permitiría a mi mismo negarte tal placer quitarte tus costumbres que otros ven barbáricas... Eso nunca amor mío nunca me permitiría obligarte hacer algo encontra de tus principios y tu naturaleza sería convertirme en lo que más temes tu prisión. Te prefiero así, con tu naturaleza indomable como un caballo bronco en las praderas de tu amado Rohan, tierra de Eorl, como un joven jinete de un Eored que busca la gloria en el campo de batalla demostrando sus habilidades con la espada y la total comunión que existen entre corcel y jinete. Al compartir tu mundo he llegado a apreciar esa belleza rara de tu pueblo por que esa escencia guerrera encierra tu yo interno el verdadero y al igual que los mearas son los caballos más especiales para tu pueblo tu eres la persona más importante sobre la tierra media para este Senescal que después de todo lo tiene todo si tu estas a su lado. Fertu Éowyn Hál! Éowyn, mi Éowyn. Faramir finalmente llega a donde esta ella, la toma de la cintura para bajarla de la montura. Éowyn lo besa y le dice... ¿Faramir te he dicho el día de hoy que te amo?  
  



	2. INDOMABLE II

INDOMABLE II Primero que nada esta es la continuación ahora el punto de vista de Éowyn. Quiero agradecer sus reviews a Uialwen y Sarah Starlight sin reviews no vive un escritor .Gracias y ahí les va la segunda entrega de muchas más va para largo lo prometo...  
  
Salí a cabalgar un rato estar todo el día encerrada en un castillo me vuelve loca, al menos en Meduseld podía contemplar las montañas y salir diario a recorrer las planicies de Rohan, ver el Eored que comandaba Éomer, después de todo nuestras costumbres no eran tan rígidas como el lineamiento que tiene que seguir la esposa de un Senescal de Gondor y Princesa de Ithilien, me consideraban princesa y mi tío Theodén me había impuesto ciertas tareas como toda dama noble debe tener... Pero la verdad es que nunca estaba conforme sentía que me perdía de algo ellos y con ellos me refiero a Theodred y Éomer siempre andaban cazando orcos y se divertían en grande. a veces odie tanto ser una mujer y que pensaran que mi deber era quedarme en casa esperar a los hombres y tener la cena servida ; odie que me dejaran atrás, mi deber cumplido por mi lazo de sangre más que por mi voluntad por que de buena gana hubiera tomado mi caballo y cabalgado hasta Cuernavilla , tal vez nunca habia reunido valor como lo hice al cabalgar hacia el Pellenor, en primera por que sabía que mi tio dependía de mi y no lo podía dejar a merced de Grimma y en segunda por que nadie me habia inspirado tanto coraje, amor y lealtad como mi Señor Aragorn ( claro excepto tú). La verdad es que nunca pense en volver a la vida. Gracias por devolverme mis esperanzas, mis sueños y sobre todo mis ganas de vivir, nunca imagine que después de confundir compasión con amor podía dar la vuelta y encontrar el amor verdadero. Mi sanación fue total eres mi médico milagroso, y tan indispensable en mi vida como el aire que respiro. Asi que no considero que he pérdido mucho, Ithilien es precioso y contigo a mi lado es mucho mejor, he aprendido a comportarme ante la sociedad de Gondor después de todo he recibido mucha ayuda de ti, siempre tan paciente y comprensivo. Faramir nuestras almas estaban condenadas a encontrarse, somos compañeros del mismo dolor y me encanta la certeza de tus palabras, me vuelves loca, cuando me tomas entre tus brazos y amanecer a tu lado cada día me recuerda lo afortunada que soy por estar justamente aquí. Antes daba todo por ser cualquiera menos Éowyn hija de Eomund ahora doy todo por seguir siendo tu dama Blanca. Mi corazón ya no es frio por que hace mucho tiempo te lo entregue sin darme cuenta, ahora me resta decirte. Tomalo, es tuyo y has con él lo que te plasca.... 


	3. UNO

UNO

DISCLAIMER: estos personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien aunque debes en cuando me los presta para hacer de las mias con Faramir y Éowyn y próximamente Éomer y Lothíriel cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia... Lamento lo corto del capitulo pasado pero quería idealizar un poco más una pelea entre mis adorados después de todo el amor no es miel sobre hojuelas siempre.  
  
Habían pasado 10 meses desde que estuvieron juntos por última vez, las obligaciones de Faramir como senescal de Gondor y Príncipe de Ithilien lo habían llevado a alejarse de ella con visitas ocasionales y la mensajería diaria para saber de su estado. Éowyn odiaba eso pero sabia que era una obligación más de su otra mitad, después de todo Faramir había regresado con una noble e inesperada sorpresa el anuncio del compromiso de Éomer rey de la marca con Lothíriel hija de Imrahil príncipe de Dol Amroth. Éowyn nunca espero que su hermano se comprometiera con Lothi después de todo pensaba que la vería como la hermana que perdió cuando se caso con Faramir. Después de las buenas nuevas que entrego a su Dama Faramir espero que ella se abalanzara pero en lugar de eso recibió un... Espero que entiendas que debo de partir casi de inmediato hacia Rohan debo ayudar a mi hermano con los preparativos de su boda y ayudarlo a encontrar el regalo perfecto para Lothíriel. Faramir un poco triste por la reacción de Éowyn solo accedió con la cabeza agregando... Amor ya lo había pensado así que le pedí licencia a mi Sr. Elessar para tomarme unas vacaciones y partir de inmediato contigo hacia Edoras ; la expresión en el rostro de Éowyn no fue tan placentera como él lo había deseado, él daba por hecho que podría compensar a Éowyn con este viaje por todo el tiempo que estuvo viajando entre Minas Thirith y el paso de Cirith Ungol no comprendía la molestia de Éowyn después de todo juraba que no había hecho nada malo para que ella se comportara de una manera tan insolente y fría Al entrar a su hogar cruzo la idea de que tal ves Éowyn se había molestado por que Éomer no le envió un mensaje acerca de su compromiso y ni siquiera tuvo la molestia de decirle que cortejaba a Lothíriel, hace poco más de 15 días que había tenido una audiencia en Minas Thirith y aprovecho para darse una escapada a Ithilien. Conforme avanzaba el tiempo y notar la indiferencia de su amada, Faramir comenzó a desesperar así que trato de robarle un beso acorralándola en la esquina donde ella empezaba a empacar la ropa que se llevaría en el viaje a Edoras. Éowyn empujo al principe hacia atrás con la excusa de un dolor de cabeza y que no deseaba que la tocaran. Faramir no tuvo más remedio que dejarla ir y aceptar su derrota... En su cabeza rondaban mil ideas tontas acerca del comportamiento de Éowyn, hasta que finalmente dejarse de rodeos y acudir directamente a la fuente...  
  
Faramir encontro a Éowyn en los establos dando instrucciones para que los caballos estuvieran listos poco después del amanecer. Quería sorprenderla así que la tomó por la cintura y sus brazos al rodearla una ves más sintieron la distancia abismal a pesar de tenerla tan cerca.  
  
-Éowyn- le dijo Faramir - ¿qué hice para merecer este trato?  
  
- ¿Aún no lo sabes?- replico Éowyn.  
  
Te he pedido que me comprendas un poco, que no seas tan egoísta que aceptes que por más que yo quisiera mis obligaciones me llevan a estar separado de ti mucho tiempo... ¿Qué puedo hacer al respecto? Anda dime y lo hare.  
  
Nada solo amarme, lamento ser tan envidiosa pero esta distancia entre los dos me mata y tu nunca aceptas que te acompañe-  
  
Faramir ríe cuando Éowyn finalmente lo abraza y lo besa.  
  
Perdoname.... A final de cuentas tu y yo formamos uno, somos un mismo ser...  
  
Ok esta bien acepto que no hay motivo para una discusión y que no soporto a ese par sin derramar miel por cada website que recorro. Ahora contestare mis reviews... insisto sin reviews no sobrevivo!!!!  
  
A sarahstarlight por que es mi unica lectora gracias por animarme a seguir escribiendo. He leido tu fanfic y me ha conmovido hasta las lagrimitas gracias amiga.  
  
A Faramir... si a mi Faramir gracias por darme motivos para seguir escribiendo.  
  
A Uialwen seguire tus consejos en este momento después de corregir el fanfiction leere el tuyo y te prometo dejar mi review.


	4. May it Be

**May it Be**

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes que aparecen en este relato no son míos pertenecen a JRR Tolkien y su obra The Lord of The Rings... Aunque Faramir es mío y Éomer también. **DEDICATORIAS:** A MUSHIN por enseñarme el camino del lobo.

A Éomer se que son momentos difíciles para ambos pero lo importante es que seguimos aquí, estamos unidos y creo que en este viaje obtendremos las respuestas que tanto anhelamos (ser o no ser).

A mi Faramir lamento tanta distancia impuesta por mi pero creo que tu y yo necesitamos un espacio para respirar, debemos saber que queremos de cada uno y si esto funciona a trabajar duro por él, si no es así gracias por todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses.

A sarahstarlight gracias por las palabras de aliento.

A NATADRIEL tienes razón debí profundizar más en los feelings de Éowyn y Faramir las críticas siempre son bienvenidas si no como uno puede mejorar?

A Dana Scully : Cuñis ya subí nuevos fanfictions de x files incluyendo el final de 22 de diciembre aunque se que me odiaras por la forma en que trate a tu Mulder espero que aun te sigan gustando mis fanfics.

A Uialwen gracias por continuar sintonizada me ha gustado tu fanfic hoy te dejare el review pero en definitiva me gusta más la pareja Faramir y Éowyn.

En general pido disculpas por la tardanza de esta entrega pero tenia cosas que aclarar en mi cabeza loca.

* * *

Algo raro estaba pasando con Éowyn las cosas no habían estado peor, Faramir seguía con la preocupación y la incertidumbre. Después de todo era la persona a la que más amaba la que actuaba tan mal con él, había analizado cada detalle, cada palabra, cada acercamiento y no encontraba falla alguna, empezaba a tener miedo no por que dudara de sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero si con respecto a lo que ella sentía por él. Cada noche cuando Faramir terminaba sus obligaciones y se sentaba a la mesa con Éowyn para compartir los alimentos era enfrascarse en una eterna lucha sin tregua, de la cual el solo obtenía desplazamientos y malos ratos, nunca pensó que Éowyn pudiera ser tan hiriente sobre todo cuando trataba el tema de Elessar esa noche no fue la excepción. Faramir y Éowyn habían recibido la visita de Gandalf y por supuesto la dama blanca pasaba más tiempo con Gandalf tratando de aprender y entender su vida, Faramir aun no comprendía la presión de Éowyn al estar lejos de su ambiente, comportarse como una dama de la corte gondoriana y dejar a un lado todo su entorno. El mundo que la había acogido era un entrono completamente diferente y difícil, ella tenía que renunciar a sus creencias y costumbres, sumándole a esto la petición que le había hecho Éomer de pasar unos días en Edoras para los preparativos de su enlace matrimonial con Lothíriel de Dol Amroth.

* * *

Durante la cena Éowyn hizo participe a Gandalf en la discusión sabia por todos los medios que no podía mentirle al mago blanco y que él mejor que nadie podía explicarle a Faramir su manera de conducirse en los últimos días. Lo único que provoco es una enorme inconformidad por parte de Faramir. Este pidio una disculpa y se retiro a la alcoba, cuando Éowyn lo alcanzó despidiendose de Mithrandir y sabiendo una vez más que Faramir nunca podía entender que lo que ella necesitaba era paz, unos momentos con ella misma antes de poder complacer a Faramir por el resto de su vida. Lo que encontro en su alcoba no fue muy distinto a lo que ella imaginaba obtuvo la misma respuesta de Faramir...

F: Definitivamente no te conosco. Entre más lo hago me asustas, Por Erú dime que tienes... ¡Que diablos pasa contigo! Éowyn dime que todo lo que he hecho no es en vano.

Éowyn se dedicaba a mirar a Faramir sin emitir una palabra y sumida en sus pensamientos.

F: No tenías derecho. Esto es una rencilla conmigo. ¿Acaso es por que según tú mis deberes no me dan el suficiente tiempo libre para compartirlo contigo? Creí que eso ya estaba superado.

É: No... No es eso... es simplemente que no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que estoy pasando... de lo que estoy sufriendo.

F: No te entiendo... siempre tiendes a complicar todo.

É: Precisamente por eso no te lo digo... por que nunca entiendes mi manera de ver las cosas... hay más allá de lo que tu ves en mi... no solo mi amor por ti si no mi amor por otras personas como mi hermano... Últimamente he estado contigo y para ti pero tambien hay otros que necesitan de mi más que tu. Nunca estas presente cuando te necesito y eso me lastima sobremanera, tambien me lastima que me pongas en segundo termino cuando tu eres lo principal y sacrifico todo por estar contigo. Faramir ya no aguanto sencillamente me estoy perdiendo a mi misma.

F: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Mujer anda ve al grano.

É: Que... que.. que necesito un tiempo lejos de aqui... lejos de ti

F: ¿Tiempo? ¿Cómo estamos? Aun quieres un tiempo...

É: Precisamente es por eso; por que necesito tranquilizarme antes de perder lo más valioso en mi vida y eso eres tú. No quiero dañarte y mucho menos perjudicarte. Asi que me marchare.

F: ¿ Y precisamente cuando tenías planeado decirmelo?

É: No lo haría te enviaría una nota cuando llegara a Edoras. Partó mañana hacia Meduseld acompañada de Mithrandir.

F: ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte allá?

É: No lo sé poco más de un mes ... supongo.

F: ¡Un mes!

É: si debo ayudar a Éomer y quiero probarme a mi misma que aun soy yo y que aun te amo. Por favor no lo tomes a mal solo dejalo ser y el tiempo nos dira si debemos permanecer juntos admito mis errores y has admitido los tuyos por favor ya no quiero seguir culpandote y necesito perdonarte.

F: ¿Volveras?

É: Por supuesto que si y de todos modos me verás en Meduseld en la boda de tu prima con mi hermano... espero que para ese tiempo ya haya encontrado la paz que tanto necesito.


	5. MITHRANDIR

**MITHRANDIR**

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes que aparecen en este relato no son míos pertenecen a JRR Tolkien y su obra The Lord of The Rings... Aunque Faramir es mío y Éomer también.

**DEDICATORIAS**:

A Mushin por todo el apoyo recibido.

A Éomer ( Pollo) gracias por la caminata de hoy y gracias por amarme. Mi decisión ya esta hecha la sabrás cuando te llegue el FF de el cisne y el caballo. (Es la misma de Lothíriel en tu ff respecto a Sarn y Éomer).

A sarah sartarlight no sufras tanto a mi tb me duele lastimar a Faramir = '(

A Uialwen Gracias por tus palabras de ánimo a mi hermano le han gustado tus ff de Harry Potter y me pidió de favor preguntarte como puede uno incorporarse a la orden Potteriana?.

**COMO RECOMENDACION LEAN ESTE FF ESCUCHANDO LA CANCION DE TEARS IN HEAVEN DE ERIC CLAPTON Y MY INMORTAL DE EVANESCENCE.**

* * *

-Faramir- Mithrandir le llamo cuando vio que este salía de la alcoba para tomar aire, no soportaba tanto rechazo de Éowyn aun en la cama.

F: Mithrandir ¿en que puedo ayudarte?.

M: Es la misma pregunta que te iba hacer. Al parecer aún no logras comprenderlo ¿ o me equívoco?.

F: Gandalf estoy desesperado, no he hecho otra cosa más que amarla desde el primer momento en que la vi. .

M: Si amarla pero no entenderla. Faramir no te das cuenta que te estas convirtiendo en lo que ella más teme... Eres su prisión, su jaula...

Al decirle esto Faramir no pudo contenerse, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

F: Mithrandir es que no comprendo que he hecho mal. Ella solo me culpa, no me perdona y las cosas cada día son peores. A veces he querido salir corriendo de todo esto. No solo ella me ha dicho cosas terribles, se que también le he hecho un daño tremendo, en especial durante todo el tiempo que estuve ausente, nunca tuve el valor de decirle cara a cara lo que me lastimaba, siempre me he mantenido a distancia... como un espectador contemplando un duelo, generalmente han sido los duelos con sus demonios interiores... Si tan solo ella me permitiera... Faramir es interrumpido por Gandalf.

M: Mi estimado hijo te conozco desde que Findulas me dejo instruirte en Minas Thirith y ahora quiero que respondas a estas simples preguntas...

* * *

M: ¿Quién eres?

F: Faramir esposo de Éowyn, hijo de Denethor II, senescal de Gondor y príncipe de Ithilien.

M: ¿ Que quieres?

F: hacer feliz a Éowyn.

M: ¿ A quien sirves?

F: A mi rey, mi esposa, mi pueblo...

M: ¿ En quien confías?

F: en todo aquel que me demuestre que es digno de...

M: Ya veo el descontento de tu esposa. Faramir debes de dejar de ser el príncipe, el salvador, el senescal y el siervo... Toma las riendas de tu vida antes de que la pierdas no mal interpretes las intenciones de ella al alejarse de ti, ella se marcha por tu bien, has las mismas preguntas a ella y escucha todo lo que tiene que decirte, creedme que todo lo que te asusta en este momento son cosas que ella ya paso y ha trabajado duro para mantenerlas así solo que tu tienes que definirte dejar de ser todo para solo convertirte en el Faramir que ella ama con locura.

F: No entiendo a que te refieres Gandalf.

M: Es muy simple mi querido Faramir en todas tus respuestas nunca te mencionaste siempre antepusiste a todos o te pusiste títulos antes de ser simplemente Faramir.

F: Empiezo a ver mis fallas pero no entiendo lo de la jaula.

M: Faramir has amado a Éowyn no lo dudo pero... ¿has estado con ella? ¿la has sorprendido de la misma forma en que ella te ha esperado y ha estado contigo pasando noches enteras en vela por tan solo leer un te amo?

F: Gracias Mithrandir creo que la dejare marchar en paz espero obtener mis propias respuestas y demostrarle lo que ella en verdad espera de mi...


	6. larga despedida si tu no vuelves

**SI TU NO VUELVES**

**DISCLAIMER:** Estos personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien y su obra The Lord of the rings aunque me he apropiado de Éowyn y Faramir, Lothíriel y Éomer.  
  
**DEDICATORIAS Y RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:  
**  
A Mcspender espero que ya hayas subido doopler a mi me encanto...

A Faramir Creo que ahora si ya no hay vuelta de hoja.

A sarahStarlight contestando tu pregunta del cisne y el caballo si tiene que ver con este ff pero me enfocaré más a la relación Éomer y Lothíriel. Contestando la pregunta #2 Faramir es primo de Lothíriel, por que Finduilas de Dol Amroth contrajo nupcias con Denethor II (papá de mi amado) y Finduilas es la hermana de Imrahil esta en el apéndice A de ESDLA correspondiente a los Senescales.

A UIALWEN Gracias por seguir sintonizada con este ff y tb con el de Éomer. Pronto te enviare las imágenes que te prometí junto con unas fotos que tengo soy yo con Viggo Mortensen en el estreno de el retorno del rey, Brad Duriff (Grima) y Sala Backer (Sauron)

A Éomer si acepto eso significa que debo cambiar el nick de Éowyn por el de Lothíriel. Ahora si va la historia.

* * *

Tras la platica con Olorín (Gandalf) el joven Príncipe se quedo un poco más tranquilo de antemano sabía que su dama necesitaba encontrar sus propias respuestas. La sola idea de perderla le quitaba cualquier deseo de seguir viviendo. Al meditar las palabras de Gandalf recordó que su madre Finduilas de Dol Amroth había muerto de tristeza tras 12 años de matrimonio con Denethor y esa tristeza fue provocada por el poco entendimiento de Denethor hacia ella y no por que su padre no la amara al contrario Denethor amaba más a Finduilas cada día en especial después del nacimiento de Boromir. 

Faramir se abrigo un poco más con la capa, una brisa helada había recorrido cada rincón de su cuerpo hasta enfriarle la medula tras el pensamiento de que Éowyn pudiera correr el mismo destino de su madre. En ese momento noto que unas manos suaves rodeaban su cintura.

É: ¿qué hace mi señor de pie a estas horas? Debería estar en su lecho descansando. Después de todo no ha estado en casa por mucho tiempo.

F: Éowyn... Faramir se volteo para acercarse un poco más a ella tomándola primero de la cintura y después repasando cada línea de expresión en el rostro de ella con sus pulgares. Éowyn le susurro en el oído. En ese momento Faramir sintió como Éowyn se derretía con tan solo escuchar su nombre. He tomado una decisión.

E: ¿y cual es vuestra decisión?

F: Dejarte partir hacia Edoras y que paces una temporada con tu hermano en Meduseld. No quiero perderte más ahora que mi alma es tuya. No quiero que vuelvas a esa oscuridad y que te tornes fría...

Éowyn al escuchar esto derramo unas lagrimas abrazó a Faramir y le dijo.

E: Mi señor nunca he deseado la compasión de tu parte pero lo que has hecho hoy es un gran sacrificio, el más grande que puedes hacer por amor hacia alguien y ese es dejarme ir. Debemos encontrarnos por separado y meditar que es lo que queremos y podemos ofrecernos. Faramir hasta ahora has hecho cosas muy importantes para mí, y nunca he tenido oportunidad de agradecértelas... pero es tiempo en que tomes las riendas de tu vida y te hagas un mejor hombre más de lo que ya eres. Eternamente has vivido para otros y esto me incluye a mi ahora solo quiero que vivas por ti, antes de que te conviertas en padre y que regreses a tu rutina de príncipe, senescal y marido.

F: Éowyn solo dime una cosa para poder quedarme tranquilo...

E: ¿si?

F: júrame por todos los Valar que regresaras

E: Claro que si, siempre regresare a tus brazos, a tu lecho y a tus labios. Después de todo no hay un lugar en esta tierra donde me sienta más segura que estando ante tu presencia.

F: Trataré de hacer lo que me pides y por mi bien y el de nuestra relación no me convertiré en tu jaula.

Éowyn le ofreció una sonrisa sincera lo tomo de la mano y le dijo.

E: Mi hora ha llegado. Este es el momento en que te digo Faramir hijo de Denethor Te amo más que a cualquier ser que camina sobre la tierra media pero debo marcharme tengo que hacer este viaje sola te extrañare y espero encontrar la paz que necesito.

Faramir limpio las lagrimas que corrían por el rostro de su Éowyn sin percatarse de las que se presentaban en él mismo, la acompaño en silencio hasta la caballeriza, la ayudo a subirse a la montura y después intercambiando las miradas se dijeron todo lo que con palabras no podían expresar pero su alma deseaba exteriorizar.

Eowyn se inclino, le beso en la frente y le dijo:

¡Que la gracia de los Valar siempre te acompañe y te proteja amor! Y si he de enfrentar una larga separación que el reencuentro sea muy placentero. Dicho esto Éowyn murmuro algo en rohirric y el caballo salio disparado como flecha. Gandalf que estaba sobre Sombragris le murmuro a Faramir – Hijo mio la volveras a ver más pronto de lo que imaginas-

Faramir se quedo atónito hasta que las figuras de Éowyn y Gandalf se alejaban de Emyn Arnen adentrandose en los bosques de Ithilien.


	7. De regreso a Meduseld

**DE REGRESO A MEDUSELD**

**DISCLAIMER:** Estos personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien y su obra The Lord Of The Rings. Esta vez me presto a Éowyn debo dejar descansar a Faramir....

**DEDICATORIAS Y CONTESTACIONES A REVIEWS:**

A Mitaradin por quitarme el bloqueo semanal que obtuve por tanta bronca.

A Uialwen thanks amiga.

A Éomer (pollo) ILU.

A Yared por estar de metiche aquí jajajajajajaja

* * *

Había cabalgado cerca de una semana finalmente estaba a las puertas de Edoras y me dirigía hacia Meduseld. Mi hermano estaba en las puertas para recibirme. Mi viaje había sido agotador aunque Mithrandir lo hizo más pasajero mi corazón aun estaba en desconcierto, no podía negar que extrañaba a Faramir y que lo amaba pero algo me decía que no podía estar junto a él por mucho que yo lo deseara su presencia me molestaba, como me molestaba el hecho de que no se diera cuenta de las cosas que sucedían a nuestro alrededor.

Varios meses habían pasado y lo que me ha hecho tomar esta actitud con él es que yo sola lleve la carga de todo. Finalmente podía decir que Ithilien tendría un heredero, mis sueños poco a poco se iban realizando, primero encontrarlo y amarlo y después disfrutar de las primeras semillas de nuestro amor, estaba muy emocionada amaba a Faramir más que nunca, dentro de mi crecía la unión de ambos no solo era mío si no también de Faramir era una nueva vida que habíamos creado, que deseábamos tener entre brazos, no importando los desvelos, y más tarde las primeras enseñanzas y todo lo que uno idealiza cuando tiene un hijo.... Mi objetivo primordial era que naciera perfecto y con esto quiero decir con buena salud.

* * *

Todo iba muy bien hasta ese fatal día:

Empezaba a llover y sufrimos una emboscada a unas cuantas millas de Osgiliath la compañía blanca lucho y hasta yo tuve que recordar un poco a Dernhelm actuaba para la supervivencia de mi familia ahora no solo éramos Faramir y yo había alguien más por quien preocuparnos. Pero un orco salto hacia mi asustando a mi caballo, caí fue lo último que recuerdo; desperté días después en Minas Thirith una vez más en un lugar que era ya conocido por mi las casas de sanación cuando abrí mis ojos Ioret estaba a mi lado me explico todo lo ocurrido desde la emboscada hasta como Faramir llego con mi cuerpo inconsciente a las puertas de Minas Thirith.

* * *

Desde que supe que había perdido a mi criatura me dedique a encerrarme en mi mundo alejando a Faramir; seamos realistas nunca me dijo que sintió al saber que perdió a su primogénito y tampoco se porto muy condescendiente conmigo, en ese momento lo necesitaba a mi lado que una vez más fuera fuerte y que me transmitiera el infinito amor que proclamaba por mi... En vez de eso obtuve 10 meses de separación solo con estancias de máximo 3 días en Ithilien y eso si un mensajero diario; el poco tiempo que permanecía en Ithilien era un infierno ya sea dispuesto por mi y mis reproches o por que él estaba sencillamente agotado y no tenía tiempo para mi.

Yo había aceptado esta vida, pero odiaba que me tratara como una completa extraña así que su frialdad se volvió mi jaula. En su debido tiempo le pedí autorización para regresar a mi Rohan quería estar en mi tierra en paz, para poder perdonarme y recuperarme para poder planear mi siguiente embarazo y extremar precauciones. Faramir solo me negó ese placer aunque yo le expuse mi postura argumentando que era demasiado temprano y que mi condición aun era delicada; se que no actuó con mala fe pero nunca entendió que necesitaba venir. Mi saneamiento moral era más importante.

Finalmente lo obtuve y deseo aprovecharlo ahora que estoy aquí.

* * *

EOM: Bienvenidos Mithrandir y Éowyn

G: Gracias Éomer

EOW: Hermano – corriendo a los brazos de este-

EOM: Pequeño caballo desbocado por Manwe que te he extrañado. Entren. De seguro querrán refrescarse y descansar antes de que me expliquen todos los detalles de su viaje desde Ithilien.

Ingresé a mi antigua recámara todo estaba como yo lo había dejado me eché a la cama y llore finalmente reconocía ese sentimiento de protección que estas paredes me brindaron desde que mamá murió....


	8. LAZOS DE HERMANDAD

**LAZOS DE HERMANDAD**

**DISCLAIMER:** Estos personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien y su obre The lord of The rings.

**DEDICATORIAS Y RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS**:

A Mero una vez más por estar conmigo.

A Sarahstarlight NOOOOOO no te avientes de un puente pero yo si me cortare las venas con galletas de animalitos por tu culpa snif snif snif =D

A UIALWEN: Gracias chica cuando escribes otro ff? Ya te dejare reviews en los de HP.

* * *

Los días en Meduseld me sentaban de maravilla, estar cada día cerca de mi hermano era una bendición después de todo Mero me hacía sentir como si nunca me hubiera ido de Meduseld para refugiarme a Emyn Arnnen, Rohan era mi primer hogar y Meduseld me trajo mucho alivio de pequeña. Durante años me sentí en un hogar cálido al lado de, Mero, Theo y mi tío era la consentida por pequeña y también la niña voluntariosa o como Mero solía llamarme Wyn la niña-niño.

Mis meditaciones fueron interrumpidas de pronto por los fuertes golpes de Éomer en la puerta.

EOM: ¿Se puede?

EOW: Ya estas adentro, me sorprende tanta caballerosidad de tu parte antes entrabas así por que si.

EOM: Lothí desde que la conocí y hable con ella esa noche en Meduseld no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, de desearla y...

Éomer se quedó callado al notar que Éowyn contenía su risa y Éomer hablaba como si tuviera a Lothíriel enfrente.

EOW: -Denotando tristeza en su voz- Es increíble como el amor puede hacer o deshacer a una persona. Me alegra que te hayas enamorado Mero, y digo que en verdad te hayas enamorado por que conociendo tu historial...

EOM: tapándose la boca con tono burlón- Por Erú mira quien lo dice no apenas bien cumpliste los 15 y ya tenías a medio Edoras detrás de tus lindos huesos. Theodred y yo teníamos que entablarnos en riñas por algún valiente que osaba querer desvirtuar a la "joven Blanca de Rohan" aunque admito que nunca te vi enamorada hasta que Aragorn llegó.

EOW: Bueno admite que con él cualquier mujer en sus cabales sucumbe ante sus encantos pero pronto comprendí que nunca sería correspondida y eso es algo que nunca entenderás y después de él llego la persona a quien le di no solo mi corazón si no mi al...ma concluyendo Éowyn dejando escapar un suspiro.

EOM: Faramir eso lo sé tu dices que mi pequeña Thíri a hecho milagros con mi persona que ha cambiado hasta mi manera de comportarme ya no soy uno más de los machos presumidos que comandan un Eored ahora tengo una mujer bueno pronto tendré una mujer por la que doy mi vida y es tan extraño que una niña de 21 años revuelva todo mi universo somos la medida exacta, el uno para el otro el...

EOW: Alpha y Omega concluyo Éowyn. Te entiendo perfectamente Mero.

Éomer sabía que las cosas iban más allá de esa plática conocía a su hermanita mejor que nadie y sabía que tenía una herida profunda en el corazón y que debía ser cicatrizada ya sea por el tiempo o por costumbre...

EOM: Wyn linda... ¿que te aqueja? ¿Acaso es Faramir?

En ese momento ya no podía seguir y rompí a llorar como cuando era pequeña antes los brazos siempre protectores de mi hermano mayor. Éomer solo me miraba desconcertado y un odio repentino surgió de su voz...

EOM: Ese canalla a osado maltratar a mi hermanita se lo advertí y juro por todos los Valar que...

Tuve que interrumpir a Éomer

EOW: Tranquilo... No me ha lastimado como tú crees. Mero tengo que decirte algo muy delicado... Faramir y yo perdimos a nuestro bebé y a raíz de la perdida espiritual empezamos a perdernos él uno al otro. Mero tengo mucho miedo siempre he perdido a todo aquel que me ama de verdad: Nuestros padres, Theodred, Théoden, Elboron y no soportaría perderlo a él...la vida es tan injusta conmigo.

Éomer solo me observaba limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían por mí rostro me abrazó y dijo: EOM: ¿Elboron?

EOW: Si... Elboron es el nombre que Faramir y yo habíamos elegido para nuestro primogénito. EOM: Wyn ¿Y por que nunca lo mencionaste?

EOW: Perdóname Mero perdí a Elboron a los 2 meses de embarazo... y después de eso pasaron otros 10 fatales por que comienzo a perder a Faramir y sinceramente me estoy muriendo junto con él...

EOM: Wyn entiendo que te sientas así... pero no eres la única que ha perdido a los que amas. ¿Te has preguntado como se siente Faramir al respecto? Entiendo tu alejamiento eres mi hermana y siempre has actuado así... Alejas a los demás comportándote de forma grosera, sacas lo peor de ti y no dudo que esa misma le hayas aplicado a Faramir el pobre hombre también esta confundido perdió a sus padres, su hermano y un hijo dime... Si yo perdiera al hijo de Lothí me volvería loco pero no obstante dejaría que Thíri me odiara al contrario haría lo imposible por que ella supiera que la amo y siempre la amare.

Wyn haz a un lado tu orgullo se que duele y que sientes que todos te abandonamos en determinadas ocasiones pero Faramir no es un mal hombre, ha estado contigo en las buenas y en las malas. Permítele enmendar sus errores, no le niegues el placer de demostrarte cuanto te ama; Por favor Wyn no seas rencorosa, dale el mayor honor que todo hombre puede desear y ese no es éxito en el campo de batalla ese es ver germinar la semilla que sembramos al unir nuestra vida a una mujer, en especial cuando ella es la única ante nuestros ojos y regocijarnos cuando aquella semillita comienza a florecer y te llama Ada o Papi...

Yo no podía creer que Éomer estuviera ahí sentado junto a mi diciéndome palabras que perforaron mi cabeza y tranquilizaron mi corazón.

EOW: Tienes razón Mero... Te amo hermano y gracias por abrirme los ojos.

EOM: De nada pequeño caballo desbocado para eso estamos los hermanos...

EOW: Mero y a todo esto... ¿Por qué estas aquí?

EOM: Para entregarte esto.... Éomer me entrega una carta con el sello de Ithilien.

EOM: Te dejare sola para que puedas leerla.

Éomer salio de mi habitación y abr el pergamino con mucho nerviosismo sabía que le extrañaba demasiado y que cada día sin él era una eternidad, no solo mi corazón le extrañaba, si no también mi mente y... mi cama

* * *

Wyn:

Hace un par de semanas que no te tengo, Emyn – Arnnen es un lugar tan frío e Ithilien tan grande sin ti... Quiero que sepas que trato de reponerme aunque no estoy perfecto por el simple hecho de que nuestro lecho te hecha de menos en especial el tonto que ahora tiene tiempo de sobra para meditar acerca de sus errores y aprender de ellos, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí y salieras a pasear conmigo tomados de la mano, riendo y disfrutando. Adoro tu risa y no sabes cuanto hecho de menos perderme en la inmensidad de tus ojos azules, los que cada día agradezco a Erú por ser lo primero que me observa al despertar cada día, cierro mis ojos y mi mente recorre cada detalle de ti, el retrato del ser más perfecto ante mis pensamientos. Wyn me haces tanta falta... perdóname por ser un ciego egoísta que solo te quiere para él y no piensa en compartirte con nadie... pero que quieres estoy enamorado. He estado pensando en aquello que me has pedido y creedme que estoy dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo. Estoy listo para ser padre y espero que esta vez asi sea... Seguramente tendrás la quijada hasta el suelo y quiero decirte tanto que lo encerre en estas palabras:  
**No vayas tan confiado esa noche**

No vayas tan confiado esa noche,  
  
la vejez quemara y delirara al final del día  
  
Odio, odio contra la muerte de la luz. Aunque los inteligentes saben al final que la oscuridad esta bien,  
  
Porque sus palabras no van por las ramas ellos  
  
No van confiados esa noche. Los hombres buenos, los que quedan, lloran por lo brillantes  
  
Que sus delicadas hazañas podrían haber danzado en la verde bahía,  
  
Odio, odio contra la muerte de la luz Los hombres salvajes que alcanzan y cantan al sol en vuelo.  
  
Y aprenden, demasiado tarde, que ellos se afligieron a su manera  
  
No van confiados esa noche. Hombres importantes, cerca de la muerte, que ven con vista ciega  
  
Ojos ciegos que pueden arder como los meteoros ser felices,  
  
Odio, odio contra la muerte de la luz. Y tu, mi padre, ahí en tu alta tristeza,  
  
Maldice, bendice, a mí ahora con tus fieras lagrimas, ruego,  
  
No vayas confiado esa noche.  
  
Odio, odio contra la muerte de la luz.

Sabes que antes de ser guerrero soy poeta y quiero expresarte lo que con locura quema el fondo de mi ser.

Wyn Te dejo los deberes me llaman espero tener noticias tuyas y tu opinión.

Te amo

Siempre tuyo

Faramir.

* * *

N/A: el poema es de Dylan Thomas escrito en 1952. Respecto a mero y Thíri lean el cisne y el caballo para que entiendan de lo que hablo he terminado por hoy esta entrega espero tener más próximamente esten al pendiente y por favor dejenme REVIEWS

Tenna Ratto


	9. EVERY BREATH YOU TAKE

**EVERY BREATH YOU TAKE**

**   
  
**  
**DISCLAIMER:**

Estos personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien y su obra El Señor De Los Anillos. La canción es de POLICE concretamente de Sting.

**DEDICATORIAS Y RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:**

A HADA gracias por los reviews no en ninguna historia aun caso a Éomer y Lothíriel lo del hijo fue hipotético aunque me has dado una idea muy grande =D. Respecto a Wyn y Mir perdieron al primer bebé y eso ha desatado todas las broncas entre ambos.

A UIALWEN Chica te lo prometí trato de escribir más extendido =D.

A Sarah Starlight gracias por la corrección un pequeño error de fanfic- escritora. Y si pensé en Wyn y Mir al leer el poema.=D

A Ana Nani por ayudarme y por ser una de mis mejores amigas en los últimos tiempos.

A Mitaradin por alentarme a seguir con mis loqueras.

A Faramir por ser mi mayor alegría.=D

A Mero gracias por todo y por hacerme la chica más feliz con tan buenas noticias =D

**N/A: Este es el primer fanfic que escribo escuchando una canción que exterioriza lo que siento por alguien y me recuerda a los príncipes de Ithilien por favor si tienen la oportunidad de leerlo escuchando every breath you take háganlo se los agradecería de corazón. Y por favor un review alivianaría mi corazoncito en este momento.**

**

* * *

**

Me sentía rara, el calor de mi habitación, la noche serena con el sonido de los grillos y el aullido esporádico de algún lobo en las afueras de Edoras no me reconfortaban. Faramir me haces tanta falta.... Te necesito más que nunca y te amo tan desesperadamente que te has convertido en mi credo y en mi modus vivendim. Quisiera expresarte todo lo que mi corazón siente por ti... te haría conciente de que:

En cada respiro que inhales,

En cada movimiento que hagas

Cada lazo que rompas

Siempre estaré vigilándote....  
  
Cada día que he vivido a tu lado desde hace un par de años, me han hecho más fuerte, el amor puede hacer o deshacer a una persona y cada palabra tuya ha hecho ambas, extraño todos aquellos juegos del corazón donde me pones una trampa misteriosa para que cada día siga amándote con locura como lo hice desde el primer día que mis labios besaron los tuyos y supe que te amaría cada noche... Por cada noche que pasaste a mi lado preocupándote por mi salud y si regresaría victoriosa de ese encuentro con la muerte a tu lado...  
  
Cada día

Cada palabra que digas

Cada juego que pongas

Cada noche que te quedes

Siempre estaré vigilándote...

Por que no puedes aceptar que este destino tan cruel e injusto me ha hecho creer que me perteneces como yo a ti. Que me provocaste una herida que poco a poco cicatriza cuando decidiste alejarte de mí.

Por que no puedes ver

Que tú me perteneces

Como lastimas mi pobre corazón con cada paso que decides dar.  
  
En cada movimiento que hago voy pensando en ti movemos las piezas como si jugáramos una partida de ajedrez y Mir tengo que decirte que le has dado Jaque a mi corazón, odio que hayamos roto el juramento de estar juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe por diferencias que sabemos tienen solución. Tu sonrisa me ha sacado aflote en los momentos más obscuros como cuando esperábamos pacientemente noticias de guerra en la torre de Echtelion mi universo se ajustaba siendo tu el alpha y mi omega afirmando que me conquistarías a como de lugar...

En cada movimiento que hagas

En cada juramento que rompas

En cada sonrisa que finjas

En cada reclamo que hagas

Siempre estaré vigilándote...  
  
Nunca he dejado de ser tuya, nunca he dejado de luchar por ti y en mi corazón aun hay un vacío cuando tu estas ausente tanto tiempo, que cada instante que estoy a tu lado y cada noche que compartimos aquel cuarto pasa tan lentamente, Edoras es cálido y la casa de mi hermano me ha reconciliado, pero hay algo que me falta, algo que me vuelve a convertir en la dama fría de Rohan, nunca podré reemplazarte así tuviera que recorrer todo Arda solo hay uno para mi y ese eres tu solo espero que regrese a ti sana y salva y todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Desde que te fuiste he estado perdida sin pista alguna

Y por la noche solo sueño que puedo ver tu rostro

Miro a mí alrededor pero eres tú quien no puedo reemplazar

Siento tanto frió y anhelo tanto que me abraces

Aun sigo llorando, amor, por favor amor...

Solo quiero que recuerdes que ya no falta mucho para que regrese a ti y esta vez podamos ser felices deseo tener un hijo tuyo y estar contigo hasta que la muerte me separe.

En cada movimiento que hagas

En cada juramento que rompas

En cada sonrisa que finjas

En cada reclamo que hagas

Siempre estaré vigilándote...

Me acuesto en la cama dejando de ver esa luna que en este mismo instante vela tus sueños apago la veladora y logro conciliar un sueño tranquilo y profundo.

En ese instante Faramir reacciona de su sueño, aquel sueño donde su dama blanca estaba en su alcoba de soltera y le decía cuanto le amaba y le necesitaba, volteo a su derecha y repaso con su mano izquierda el lado de la cama ahora vacío que su Éowyn ocupaba.... Dio la media vuelta y susurro Te amo una vez más conciliando el sueño.

* * *

**N/A: al escribir este episodio he sanado más de lo que yo creía ha sido muy reconciliador para mi escribir todo aquello que sabes que siento por ti aas gracias por estar conmigo, por el futuro que nos aguarda y lo mejor de todo por darme la mayor dicha que una mujer pueda esperar y esa es ser madre. **


	10. ORACION

**ORACION**

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien y su obra The Lord of The Rings la canción es propiedad de Loreena Mckennitt y se llama Dante's prayer.

**DEDICATORIAS Y RESPUESTA A REVIEWS:**

A MUSHIN YA TE DEBÍA ESTE SONG FIC DESDE HACE MUCHO Y HOY ME INSPIRE LO CIERTO ES QUE HABLE CON FARAMIR Y ME SIENTO TRISTE.

A ÉOMER NUNCA ME DEJES TE LO SUPLICO.

A SARAH STARLIGHT SI ES UN SONGFIC Y ESTE TAMBIEN YA PRONTO LOS REUNIRE SOLO TENGO QUE ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO EL CISNE Y EL CABALLO PARA QUE VAYAN EN EL MISMO TIEMPO. NO SUFRAS!!!

A HADA HAY AMIGA CREO QUE TE QUEDE MAL AHÍ VIENE OTRO CURSI RESPECTO A FARAMIR Y EOWYN SI ME HE PUESTO ROMANTICA JEJEJEJEJE PERO AL MENOS THIRI Y MERO YA TUVIERON ALGO DE ACCION RESPECTO A EOMER JR AKA ELFWINE PRONTO TE TENDRE UNA SORPRESITA ASI QUE SIGUE PENDIENTE A EL CISNE Y EL CUAKO DIGO CABALLO.

A ANA GRACIAS POR SER MI MEJOR AMIGA Y BRINDARME EL PUNTO ECUANIME EN CUANTO A LAS COSAS DEL CORAZON TE QUIERO MUCHO NANI.

EN GENERAL LAMENTO MUCHO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES Y LO QUE TENIA ESCRITO NO ME GUSTO Y POR AHÍ ALGUIEN CASI ME MATA NO DIGO NOMBRES SI NO EOMER SE QUEDA VIUDO JAJAJAJA.

* * *

Las noticias malas vuelan más rápido que las buenas desde que amaneció sentí que algo estaba mal anoche pude oir sus palabras y juro que sentí un beso antes de decirle al aire que la amo y quedarme dormido.

Un mensajero llego a Emyn Arnnen desde Rohan había tenido que cambiar varias veces de montura para que yo pudiera recibir el mensaje al día siguiente de lo ocurrido.

Pensé que era la invitación de la boda del rey de la marca pero al ver a Eothain el mejor jinete de mi cuñado con una cara de consternación supe que todo estaba mal.

When the dark wood fell before me  
And all the paths were overgrown  
When the priests of pride say there is no other way  
I tilled the sorrows of stone.

Recibí de las manos de Eothain un pergamino con el sello del sol naciente signo real de la casa de Eorl. Casi rompo el pergamino de la desesperación.

Faramir:

Nunca he sido bueno para escribir y mucho menos asuntos tan delicados, Éowyn agoniza necesitamos tu presencia inmediata en Edoras.

Tu hermano Éomer Rey de la Marca.

No podía creer lo que leía la sola idea de perderla me martirizaba envié de inmediato a Beregond hacia Minas Thirith con un mensaje para el rey Elessar avisándole que me ausentaría y pidiéndole su consentimiento para disponer de uno de los mejores curanderos que se encuentran en las cámaras de sanción.

Beregond regreso poco antes de el atardecer con dos sorpresas yo no podía pasar más tiempo en Ithilien necesitaba partir cuanto antes rumbo a Edoras, una era Ioreth aquella anciana que tanto había ayudado a mi amor en las casas de curación para su recuperación y otra era la reina Arwen ambas mujeres eran hábiles en el arte de la curación.

Deseaba partir cuanto antes pero debía alistar más cosas para el viaje y la noche caería muy pronto así que seguí el concejo de Beregond y tuve que soportar hasta que llegara el alba ocultando mis penas entre las paredes ahora tan frías y de roca que no me daban ningún consuelo en Emyn Arnnen.

* * *

DOS DÍAS ANTES

Un ruido despertó a todo el castillo de Meduseld, Éomer salio corriendo seguido de Lothíriel y los hobbits para encontrarse con una horrible escena . Éowyn se encontraba tirada en el piso el espejo de su habitación hecho añicos y unas manchas incontables mezcla de vomito con sangre se encontraban por todo el piso y su cama. Éomer fue presa del pánico ante semejante escena no podía creer estaba ciego no se daba cuenta que su hermana no estaba bien que había dejado de comer, que sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza enorme desde que llego a Meduseld, su figura esbelta y fornida se estaba perdiendo conforme pasaba el tiempo y comprobó que Éowyn estaba casi en los huesos cuando la deposito en la cama de Thíri la llevó hasta el cuarto de Lothíriel mientras las doncellas hacían el aseo en el de Éowyn.

De inmediato Amrothos se dirigió hacia el curandero del palacio y lo dirigió hasta la recámara de su hermana para atender a la Dama Éowyn .

Este se apresuro a sacar a todos de la habitación y oscultar cuidadosamente a la princesa, después de un rato volvió a salir de la habitación.

EOM: ¿Cómo esta? ¿Puedo verla?

CUR: Mi señor le tengo malas noticias, nunca había tratado este mal y me temo que no hay cura para tal .

Lothíriel soltó un chillido y las lágrimas de inmediato empezaron a rodar por esa cara siempre alegre. Tomo del brazo a Éomer y lo apretó en un gesto que le indicaba que siempre estaría con él.

EOM: ¿Puedo verla?

CUR: Por el momento esta estable y conciente pero no se cuanto tiempo dure así. Le recomiendo que no la canse y le de una notificación inmediata a su marido.

Éomer asintió y se deslizo hacia la recámara, una vez dentro observó que su hermana miraba absorta por la ventana hacia el sur y no quiso interrumpir sus pensamientos.

I did not believe because I could not see  
Though you came to me in the night  
When the dawn seemed forever lost  
You showed me your love in the light of the stars

EOW: Mero ¿desde hace cuanto estas aquí?

EOM: Lo suficiente... Éowyn ¿Qué tienes? Por favor no te rindas, aun hay mucho aquí que tienes que hacer me haces falta... hermana te amo.

Al completar esta frase Éomer se hecho sobre el lecho de Éowyn llorando como cuando era apenas un niño pequeño y los truenos y relámpagos en las noches de tormenta le asustaban, Éomer lloraba abrazado de las rodillas de su hermana y esta acariciaba tiernamente la cabellera dorada como el sol de su pariente más cercano y más amado después de su esposo en toda la tierra media.

EOW: Éomer siempre estaré contigo, pero esta decisión no me corresponde tomarla, mi destino y el cause que tomará mi vida lo dejo en manos de Erú.

EOM: Por favor Wyn no digas eso prometí que te cuidaría y hasta daría mi vida por ti... hermana te necesito por Illuvatar no me dejes solo...

Éomer y Éowyn no necesitaban palabras para expresar lo que sus corazones sentían, Éomer solo se despego de su hermana menor para tomar sus propios alimentos y aprovecho para enviar a Eothain la persona de más confianza hacia Ithilien con un mensaje para Faramir.

Cast your eyes on the ocean  
Cast your soul to the sea  
When the dark night seems endless  
Please remember me

LOTH: Amor tienes que descansar... no quiero que tu también te enfermes.

EOM: Lothíriel... yo...

LOTH: shhhh –poniéndole un dedo en la boca- No digas más te entiendo perfectamente es tu hermana y han compartido tanto y ambos han perdido a todos su seres queridos, es difícil dejarla ir.

Lothíriel abrazo a Éomer en ese instante de dolor.

EOM: Thíri tus ojos y tu alma son como el mar siempre me tranquilizan.

LOTH: Gracias ahora debemos orar por que ella se recupere y por que Faramir se acuerde de todo lo que los une que es mucho mayor que ellos mismos y trasciende en tiempo y espacio a eso se le denomina amor...

* * *

Faramir y su compañía cabalgaban lo más rápido posible cambiando de monturas cada que podían para evitar una demora mayor hacia Edoras, el tiempo apremiaba y su preocupación aumentaba conforme se acercaban a Rohan.

Then the mountain rose before me  
By the deep well of desire  
From the fountain of forgiveness  
Beyond the ice and the fire

Arwen se le acerco a Faramir para confortar al que por mucho tiempo ya ha sido el hombre de confianza de Elessar y uno de los mejores amigos del matrimonio.

ARW: Ella estará bien...lo he visto

FAR: ¿Qué?

ARW: Si Faramir... sabes que al igual que mi Ada poseo el don de la predicción y su futuro aunque es incierto aún tiene esperanza.

FAR: Arwen no entiendo por favor no me hables con acertijos.

ARW: Lo siento Faramir es la manera de hablar de mi gente, lo que quiero decirte es que he visto tu futuro con Éowyn y aun hay esperanza, y esa depende de ti amigo mío; ella desea que la busques y le digas todo en persona que no sean hielo y fuego a la vez y que le digas de corazón que la perdonas para que ella pueda hacer lo propio.

FAR: ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?

ARW: Por que hay cosas que una calla y soporta como mujer y esposa y damos por entendido que nuestro amante sabe... nunca has hablado con ella de esto o si...

FAR: Ella siempre me ha dicho que entiende mis obligaciones para con el rey y mi pueblo.

ARW: Las entiende si no lo dudo pero tú ...¿Qué haces para demostrarle que es más que tu rey y su reino?

Ante esta interrogante Faramir no tenía respuesta Meduseld se dibujaba en el horizonte y las trompetas anunciaban su llegada.

Una vez entrada en la ciudad la compañía desmonto rápido los caballos y entraron al palacio de Meduseld.

FAR: ¿Dónde esta? Dirigiéndose a Lothíriel.

LOTH: Tranquilo ella esta descansando esta en mi habitación y Éomer esta con ella.

FAR: Vine tan rápido como pude ¿puedo verla?

Lothíriel inhalo fuertemente y le pidió que la siguiera.

Though we share this humble path, alone  
How fragile is the heart  
Oh give these clay feet wings to fly  
To touch the face of the stars

Faramir entro en la habitación y vio a Éowyn tan pálida como si la muerte estuviera llamándola. La escena le dolió inmensamente: Éomer estaba dormido y tenía entre sus manos la de ella su respiración era casi imperceptible. De pronto un ruido hizo que Éomer despertará.

FAR: ¿Cómo esta?

EOM: Mal la fiebre no ha cesado, vomita todo lo que come, pocas veces recupera la conciencia y le dan ataques de tos con sangre Faramir temo lo peor. En su delirio no deja de llamarte a gritos y pedirte que no la abandones....

FAR: Traje conmigo a Ioreth y Arwen dejemos que la revisen y nos den su opinión Éomer no podemos entregarla así tan sencillo debe de haber algo que podamos hacer. En ese instante Faramir tomo la mano de Éowyn que estaba fría pese a que su cuerpo ardía por dentro el sudor no dejaba de caer por su frente y le murmuro al oído:

Wyn ya estoy aquí por favor no te vayas a donde no puedo seguirte se la estrella que me guía aquí perdóname por todos los daños que te he causado te necesito bien y con vida a mi lado.

Faramir y Éomer notaron como Éowyn se estremecía un poco y abrieron paso para que Ioreth y Arwen la examinaran.

Después de unos minutos apareció Ioreth dirigiéndose a Faramir:

IORETH: Mi señor el mal que aqueja a su amada no es extraño para mí... Lo he visto antes.

FAR: Habla Ioreth ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Hay cura?

IORETH: Lamentablemente no mi señor o al menos es desconocida para mi. Hace años y en su misma casa... La dama Éowyn presenta los mismos síntomas que su madre Finduilas mi señor en su lecho de muerte, aunque no conozco los métodos elficos...

En ese momento salió Arwen de la habitación.

ARW: Faramir.. Wyn ha despertado y desea verte.

Faramir se abrió paso entre los familiares y amigos que acompañaban a Éowyn para dirigirse a su lado. Cuando paso cerca de Arwen esta lo tomo del brazo y le dijo de manera que solo él la escuchara, has lo que tu corazón te dicte si aun quieres mantenerla con vida... aún hay esperanzas demuéstrame que no estoy equivocada.

Breathe life into this feeble heart  
Lift this mortal veil of fear  
Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears  
We'll rise above these earthly cares

FAR: Wyn...

EOW: Faramir estas aquí. No puedo creerlo debo estar soñando.

FAR: No Wyn en verdad soy yo no pude soportar estar tanto tiempo sin ti y menos ahora, hace mucho te falle cuando más me necesitabas ahora no pienso enmendar ese error, si no me he propuesto no cometerlo de nuevo por eso estoy aquí, por que me haces falta y me importas más que un rey y su reino incluso más que mi propia vida...

* * *

**N/A: Si lo se quedo muy cursi pero bueno este es el buenas!!! Por favor lean y envíenme un review aunque sea para mentarme la madre y decirme lo mala escritora que soy... bye**


	11. RECONCILIACIÓN

**RECONCILIACION**

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien y su obra El Señor De Los Anillos.

**DEDICATORIAS Y CONTESTACION A REVIEWS:**

A MUSHIN POR EL REVIEW.

A FARAMIR POR TODO

A ÉOMER POR NO CORRERME DE MI CAMA

A SARAH STARLIGHT PERDON POR LA DEMORA CHICA SALI DE VACACIONES Y LOS EPIS QUE TENIA ESCRITOS NO ME GUSTARON ADEMÁS LA ESCUELA, LA NUEVA VIDA QUE LLEVO Y DEMAS NO ME HABIAN PERMITIDO ESCRIBIR =D MATEN A ÉOMER POR NO DEJARME NOCHES LIBRES JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

A HADA AMIGA MIA YA PASO LA ETAPA Y VIENE LO BUENO AUNQUE ADMITO QUE EL GENERO QUE SE ME DA MAS FACIL ES EL ANGST LA FORMULA MEXICANA PARA VENDER TELENOVELAS NO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Por cierto tienes Messenger?

A ANA NANI POR ESTAR CONMIGO ESTE VIERNES.

A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN SIN DEJAR REVIEWS PROMETO NO MATAR A EOWYN HE RECIBIDO AMENAZAS DE QUE ME PERSEGUIRAN POR TODO FANFICTION Y DE QUE SI MATO A EOWYN ME DESTERRARAN DE MI CAMA.

* * *

Los días pasaban Faramir estaba conciente del mal de Éowyn y no dejaba de luchar por ella, sabía que tenía que entregarle todo para que ella regresara de ese camino en el que tristemente se había perdido. Poco a poco la mejoría iba aclarándose en su faz, al menos Éowyn había dejado de vomitar y su apetito aumentaba, faltaban pocos días para que Éomer tomara sus votos hacía Lothíriel así que Faramir sacaba a dar paseos por el castillo de Meduseld a Éowyn-.

Los días eran cálidos por las mañanas y las lluvias acosaban Rohan por la tarde pero era placentero aunque en la noches el calor se hacia insoportable por la humedad de la tierra. Faramir aprovechaba el calor del sol para que Éowyn sintiera que los rayos de este revitalizaran su cuerpo cansado y sin deseos pero no era su cuerpo el que necesitaba revitalizarse en verdad era su alma y su corazón que sentían a ver perdido todo, la herida era profunda y nunca había cicatrizado pese a que ella dijera lo contrario amaba la noche, por que era cuando lo sentía más cerca, en especial cuando despertaba de esa pesadilla que se había hecho recurrente en los últimos tiempos:

Éowyn cabalgaba en los campos del Pellenor quería encontrar la muerte en ellos, podía escuchar los gritos de algunos orcos y hombres de Gondor, mezclado con los cantos en su lengua nativa que incitaban a la guerra, todo a su alrededor era muerte, volteaba de derecha a izquierda visualizando a su amado hermano y su tío tan preciado para ella como un padre, Éomer sobre Wingfoot acribillaba a un grupo de haradrims por su parte Théoden gritaba órdenes para que los éoreds no rompieran filas, de pronto un grito paralizo su corazón era el ruido más lastimero que un humano podía percibir, un grito no humano, ni de una bestia, había oído de tales cosas en la tradición oral de los Rohirrims y que esas criaturas le temían solo a un comandante de antaño Boromir hijo de Denethor I no el Boromir que hizo su travesía con los 9 caminantes, de pronto Éowyn se volvía hacia su lado derecho para observar la escena más dolorosa que había enfrentado en vida. El Rey brujo de Angmar comandante de las fuerzas de Mordor derribaba el caballo de Théoden rey de la marca.

La visión de Éowyn durante sus sueños era espantosa sin lugar a dudas eso pensaba Faramir, el sudor frió recorría su frente y su faz era atormentada por el sueño denotando el dolor que le presentaba tener los recuerdos de la batalla del Pellenor. Faramir secaba su rostro y colocaba un paño húmedo para aminorar la fiebre y los escalofríos que atormentaban a su amada.

Éowyn se desesperaba y en un momento determinado se armo de valor no iba a permitir que un Nâzgul destrozara el cuerpo de su preciado tío, así que se interpuso entre el Nâzgul y su presa, desenvaino su espada y tras el golpe certero en la pierna del Sr. de los Nâzgul acertado estoicamente por el pequeño hobittla Peregrin Tuck gimiendo de dolor y agarrando la empuñadura de la espada con la mano que no tenía fracturada tras el combate con el Nâzgul Éowyn la empuño hacia el manto negro que cubría la faz del espectro de pronto su visión era peor aquel Nâzgul no era un espectro era un ser vivo alguien a quien amaba, su cara suplicante y esos ojos grises y fríos como el metal que conocía tan bien era Faramir su Faramir...

La respiración de Éowyn se ajetreaba, sus pulsaciones iban más rápido de lo normal Faramir empezaba a asustarse más de la cuenta. De repente el grito de ella lo dejo aturdido.

EOW: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. FARAMIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Su pesadilla nunca había llegado tan lejos, era más vivida que de costumbre se incorporo de la cama con lágrimas en los ojos y de inmediato sintió los brazos de Faramir rodeándola.

FAR: Wyn aquí estoy no me ha pasado nada, no tienes por que preocuparte.

Éowyn seguía llorando pálida y sin ánimos de hablar por el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta.

FAR: Hermosa... por favor... dime ¿Qué has visto?

EOW: regrese a la batalla de los campos del Pellenor reviví cada instante de esa batalla, observaba a los soldados que caían tras el ataque de los Haradrim, Nâzgul y orcos, el olor de la ciudad en llamas, la desesperación de mi pueblo y el tuyo tras una lucha sin cuartel, mis ojos buscaban a Éomer y a Théoden para saber si se encontraban bien, sabiendo que son guerreros excelentes, de pronto un grito erizo mi piel, no era humano ni de una bestia en agonía era mucho peor Faramir, era él y vi claramente como se abalanzó sin compasión sobre mi tío y su caballo, después quería disponer de su cuerpo así que volví a enfrentarlo sobreponiéndome al dolor de mis heridas y... y.. .OH Faramir!

Faramir envolvía entre sus brazos a Éowyn secando las lágrimas que caían antes de que estas tocaran sus mejillas.

FAR: Tranquila, Wyn solo fue una pesadilla, hasta yo he sufrido ellas todos los soldados pasamos por ello, en especial cuando nuestras experiencias en combate han sido muy dolorosas.

En ese instante Faramir se inclino y depósito en los labios de Éowyn un beso dulce y apasionado, en ese momento se abrió la puerta y Arwen entro seguido con las damas de compañía de Éowyn y Lothíriel para ayudar a asearla y cambiar las sábanas de su cama.

ARW; Perdón no fue mi intención interrumpiros...Faramir tu amada necesita un baño y ropa limpia... si no es mucha molestia...

Lothíriel lo tomo del brazo mostrándole sutilmente la salida, Faramir se volvió una vez más para ver a Éowyn y esta le arrojo un beso sonriendo.

EOW: Te veré a la hora de la cena amor mío.

* * *

Una vez que Faramir cerro la puerta se dirigió hacia el despacho de Éomer; el Rey de la marca se encontraba jugando ajedrez con su futuro cuñado Amrothos.

EOM: Jaque Mate

AMROTH: eso es trampa, es un movimiento ilegal.

EOM: ¿Quién lo dice?

AMROTH: Las leyes del ajedrez...

EOM: Yo digo que es legal y soy el rey de Rohan.

Éomer alzó la mirada para ver entrar a Faramir.

EOM: ¿Cómo sigue?

FAR: Más estable pero aun me preocupa, hay algo que no me dice y eso me asusta, decidí tomar aire fresco, en lo que Arwen y Thíri se encargaban un rato de ella, seguro deben de tener una plática de mujeres...

Amrothos y Éomer le devolvían miradas serias a Faramir sabiendo que no saldría de la habitación de su esposa tan fácilmente.

FAR: Esta bien, este bien, Lothíriel y Arwen me sacaron de la habitación suponiendo que no puedo bañar a mi esposa. si... como... si fuera... algo...indecente.

EOM: No creo que sea adecuado Faramir y más tomando en cuenta la salud de mi hermana y que están bajo mi techo mi casa merece algo de respeto no... ¿No crees?

AMROTH: jajajajajaja que respetuoso es Éomer yo debería ponerme en la misma postura con mi pequeña hermana, y no permitirles andar merodeando estanques a media noche... al menos Faramir y Wyn están casados...

Éomer se hizo el desentendido con un color rojo en sus mejillas debido a la pena...

* * *

Tras asegurarse de que Faramir había cerrado la puerta y se había alejado lo suficiente como para que no pudiera escuchar la conversación Éowyn.

ARW: Anda Wyn dilo...

EOW: ha vuelto pero esta vez, pude ver más de lo que yo hubiera deseado Arwen... volví a combatir al Sr. de los Nâzgul, cuando lo ataque y lo mate no era el espectro Arwen.... era... era...

LOTH: Faramir cierto

Éowyn solo asintió con la cabeza.

ARW: Ya te dije Éowyn que debes perdonarlo esa criatura es la representación gráfica de tus mayores temores y ahora tu mayor proyección de miedo es Faramir, la batalla y lo demás son proyecciones de tu jaula y ahora temes estar dentro de ella sin quererlo y sin pensarlo; díselo a Faramir, Éowyn diciendo todo volverá tu libertad espiritual.

EOW: Lo se y mi cura yace en dos personas él y yo.

LOTH: Anda bebe esto- acercándole una taza con un brebaje.

EOW: Que diablos es esto... sabe horrible.

ARW: Lo sé lo prepare especialmente para ti te ayudara a descansar en tus sueños.

LOTH: Cambiando un poco de tema y ahora que estamos las tres solas debo de confesarles algo.

ARW: ¿A que te refieres Thíri?

LOTH: bueno... yo... yo... Mero y yo.

EOW: Por Erú Thíri las ansías me comen.

LOTH: He perdido mi curso mensual y debemos apresurar la boda.

En ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir y Faramir ingreso a la recámara...

La cena esta servida debemos estar en el gran comedor vine para escoltar a Éowyn.

ARW: Después continuamos con esta plática pero felicidades... supongo....

Thíri y Arwen salieron de la recámara y Faramir llevo cargando a Éowyn hasta el gran comedor.

* * *

Una vez terminada la cena regresaron a su alcoba alistándose para dormir y un silencio mortal prevalecía hasta que Éowyn decidió romperlo.

EOW: Faramir debemos hablar de esto.

FAR: ¿A que te refieres?

EOW. Si algo me pasa quiero que seas fuerte... y que me perdones, lo estoy intentando pero también necesito de tu ayuda.

FAR: Sigo sin entender Wyn.

EOW: Faramir necesito saber que soy la cosa más importante en tu vida, y que aun te mantienes fiel a esa idea de no aprisionarme en una jaula. Que tenemos que restaurar nuestra confianza y que recuperaremos todo paso por paso.

FAR: ¿Estas perdonándome?

EOW: Si en efecto si y también quiero tu perdón.

FAR: No tengo nada que perdonarte Éowyn los errores han sido míos de nadie más y te dije que ya no los volvería a cometer por que te amo y te necesito conmigo, aquí, y sobre todo con vida para realizar nuestros planes.

EOW: También te amo Faramir y no quiero que me encierres aunque solo sea tuya aun necesito mi libertad de espíritu a tu lado.

La noche los envolvió en su manto estelar y durmieron tranquila y placidamente.

* * *

**N/A: Este es el último cursi creo que de aquí en adelante las cosas empezaran a mejorar notablemente ya no puedo seguir explotándolos más no es sano.**

**Les agradecería sus reviews y perdón por la demora ahora si ya tratare de actualizar ambos una vez por semana estén pendientes...**


	12. SIN MIEDO

**SIN MIEDO**

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien y su obra el The Lord Of The Rings.

**DEDICATORIAS Y RESPUESTA A REVIEWS:**

A Laurelin gracias por dejarme review aunque la historia aun no culmina, dime que no entiendes y te lo explicare vale.

A Mithrandir Ed difícil fue el momento pero bueno aquí seguimos amigo mio aferrandonos a la vida.

A Arwen gracias chiquilla te quiero mucho.

A HADA gracias por tus alegres comentarios y por las horas que compartimos en el Messenger de verdad que me divierto muchísimo.

A Sarah chicuela te envié un mail y creo que no te llego espero que todo marche bien y que actualices prontito.

* * *

Cada vez que estoy entre tus brazos mis pesadillas se van, me siento tranquila y segura, no puedo entender como llegamos a este momento, lastimarnos tanto o mejor dicho lastimarte tanto.

Este sentimiento me ha consumido por tanto tiempo que me siento insatisfecha, vacía, y no quiero morir, he soportado demasiadas cosas, y he llevado tantas cargas, Faramir en verdad lamento no darte el mayor fruto y la enorme alegría de ser padre.

Envidio a Elessar y Arwen tienen a Eldarion y en este momento Éomer y Lothíriel completaron todo, un heredero de la marca ya lo imagino con las cualidades de Éomer y la fortaleza física de Lothíriel.

¿Será acaso que nos hemos retrazado? Arwen me ha dicho que no es mi rol que aún debo de vivir un poco más y que los Valar se encargan de todo esto, que debo disfrutarte como pareja y tener un crecimiento espiritual. Pero mi impulso biológico es otro, observo a Arwen y Eldarion y pronto a Lothíriel eso hace que ciertos instintos despierten en mí. Quiero saber que se siente, y tener la certeza de que tengo algo tangible que me liga a ti, idealizo tanto ese momento, saber que esta bien, que es un niño sano y sobretodo amado. Verlo reír y llorar, las noches de insomnio por enfermedad y todo lo que va ligado a un hijo.

Me apresuro demasiado como puedo pedir un hijo sabiendo que yo no estoy bien físicamente, que me estoy marchitando y que mi única salvación es mi libertad, no soy Finduilas, aunque compartamos nuestro amor por la misma persona.

Me he cegado y creo que te he arrastrado al abismo de mis dudas y miedos, y tu te has mantenido firme has hecho todo lo que esta a tu alcance para que yo sea feliz, pero creo que yo complico todo y nunca puedo ser feliz... culpe a los orcos, a mi madre... a Grimma, la guerra, Arwen y hasta mi sexo, sin darme cuenta que la que se niega ese placer soy yo.

Éowyn de Ithilien albergas tanto dolor en tu corazón, tanta ira que debes soltar y empezar a enfrentar tus realidades, permitir que Faramir te conozca y dejar de esconderte tras esa barrera emocional el no te hará daño y sobre todo aceptar que Faramir es tu libertad espiritual, tu compañero y tu alma gemela, ha sufrido más que tu y ve es feliz durmiendo a tu lado, teniéndote entre sus brazos y compartiendo el mismo aire que tu, el mismo entorno y por que no el mismo sentimiento. Cada cosa que ha logrado hasta el momento ha válido la pena.

Es difícil más no imposible, debo de aprender a vivir con todas aquellas heridas que no cicatrizan, mis estigmas, parte de lo que me ha llevado a ser Éowyn la persona, no la hija de Éomund, la sobrina de Théoden, la hermana de Éomer o la esposa de Faramir, es curioso creo que Arwen y Lothíriel nunca han sentido eso.

Arwen es simplemente Arwen aunque asume plenamente su rol de reina y Thíri debería ser como esa chica audaz, inteligente y con un anhelo de vivir Éomer nunca ha sido un impedimento para que haga cosas al contrario la a ayudado a madurar y se complementan tan bien que es divertido verlos juntos. Elessar y Arwen son similares con un alto conocimiento almas viejas en cuerpos aparentemente jóvenes y con una tranquilidad interior, Faramir ha encontrado su paz, su lugar en este mundo y empieza a ser simplemente Faramir.

Es hora de que me levante y diga:

Soy Éowyn simplemente Éowyn y que me enfrente sin miedo a lo que el destino me depare, después de todo es cuestión de madurez y aceptación personal... Elboron vendrá con el tiempo y estoy segura de que Faramir será el mejor padre que ese niño pueda obtener, para ese entonces estaré a la altura y no solo con la llegada de Elboron demostraré que puedo ser feliz, quiero disfrutar mi vida a lado de Faramir, Éomer, Arwen que por extraño que parezca se ha convertido en más allá de mi amiga es mi hermana y mi confidente, Elessar y la pequeña Lothíriel que me inspira a seguir siendo Indomable a disfrutar cada momento y aprender de cada persona que me rodea.

* * *

CINCO AÑOS MÁS TARDE

Arwen, Éowyn y Lothíriel están sentadas en el jardín de Finduilas dentro de la casa de los senescales.

Elfwine y Eldarion corriendo por el jardín y demostrando la grandeza de sus respectivos linajes, la naturaleza de sus entornos como los futuros herederos de Rohan y Gondor jugando con pequeñas espadas de madera que apenas sus estaturas y fuerzas pueden soportar por el peso...

Me encanta ver a ese par jugando y pensar que aun me quedan 6 meses para disfrutar su llegada, solo espero que sea tan sano e inquieto como este par.

-Entonces le dije eres demasiado pequeño para salir y montar un caballo jovenzuelo el hecho de que seas el príncipe heredero de Rohan no te da derecho a hacer tu voluntad, te pareces tanto a tu padre No es así Éowyn... ¿Éowyn?-

-Perdón Thíri no estaba prestando atención-

- Si de eso ya nos dimos cuenta Lothíriel comentaba como el pequeño Elfwine ha demostrado la sangre rohirrim por sus venas al querer montar el caballo de Éomer a sus casi seis años, ¿les he comentado el deseo de Eldarion por ir a Imladris y convertirse en un montaraz?, Éowyn estas muy distraída ¿qué pasa?

- Pues nada, bueno es algo muy importante para Ithilien-

Sin darme cuenta me lleve las manos al vientre.

-No, no puedo creerlo felicidades-

-Sigo sin entender Arwen Éowyn explíquense-

-Pues es muy sencillo Thíri, Éomer y tú serán tíos muy pronto-

- Wyn felicidades ¿ya lo sabe mi primo?-

-Por supuesto-

En ese momento Elfwine corrió hacia mis brazos y se sentó en mis piernas.

-tía cuando tengas a tu hijo ¿seguiré siendo tu sobrino consentido?-

-Nunca dudes de ello pequeño siempre serás mi consentido me recuerdas a tu padre-

- Y a mí a tu madre- en ese momento interrumpieron Faramir, Elessar y Éomer.

Elfwine corrió a los brazos de su padre y Eldarion solo se inclino ante la presencia de los reyes y el senescal.

Éomer se acerco a Lothíriel y le robo un beso dulce y tierno, Elessar sostenía al pequeño Eldarion y escuchaba atento lo que Elfwine tenía que decirle, por su parte Faramir me envolvía en sus brazos tomándome por mi cintura y diciéndome en el oído Te amo.

-Supongo que los príncipes de Ithilien tienen un anuncio que hacer a los pueblos de Gondor y Rohan-

Faramir solo se sonrojo y mirándome fijamente me dijo ¿Crees que sea el momento?

Asentí y deje escapar una sonrisa.

- Aunque no se como Gondor y Rohan lo tomaran, Eldarion y Elfwine son suficientes por el momento, de seguro Anhuil y Elboron voltearan Ithilien de cabeza-

Todos abrieron la boca su sorpresa era mayor a su alegría.

-Hermana, quieres decir... que... que son dos-

-Así es Éomer hemos sido bendecidos doblemente-

* * *

**N/A: jajajaja si soy mala y que este par ya merecia algo de felicidad no creen? Bueno lamento informarles que este es el penultimo episodio de indomable y les va un adelanto de el proximo Elboron y Anhuil please envien reviews y gracias por acompañarme en este viajecito los quiero mucho atte: Hannah.**


	13. UN NUEVO COMIENZO

**

* * *

**

UN NUEVO COMIENZO

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien y su obra The Lord of The Rings. Aunque ya le he quedado a deber mucho a la Familia Tolkien.

**DEDICATORIAS, RESPUESTA A REVIEWS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**En general a todos los que leyeron indomable la historia principal ha llegado a su fin pero seguiré actualizando en este mismo lugar las aventuras de los Príncipes de Ithilien con sus dos pequeños Elboron y Anhuil.**

A Edgar gracias por leer y realmente el episodio 12 es mi capitulo favorito.

A Arwen chica gracias por estar conmigo siempre te quiero mucho.

A Hada, Sarah, Uialwen, sin ustedes no hubiera podido continuar escribiendo.

Hada claro que puedes dejarme los reviews en cualquiera de los fanfiction no te preocupes por ello.

Sarah Indomable llego a su fin en parte ahora me corresponde poner las trivialidades sufrimientos y alegría en familia.

* * *

Los gritos de dolor y el ajetreo envolvían Emyn Arnnen, Arwen y Lothíriel entraban y salían de la habitación de Éowyn y Faramir con bandejas de agua caliente y trapos; por su parte el senescal de Gondor paseaba por los pasillos y trataba de espiar hacia el interior de su habitación cada vez que la puerta se abría.

Éomer y Elessar padres experimentados observaban curiosamente a Faramir.

-Primerizos ¿Crees que así me haya visto cuando nació Elfwine?

-Mmmmm... no.... Estabas peor: Y sobre todo cuando Lothíriel te maldecía en rohirric y juraba que jamás volvería a experimentar el dolor de un parto sin que tú sufrieras las consecuencias mínimo tres años-

- Y aun recuerdo la cara que puso Lothíriel cuando entraste a conocer a Wine con unas pintas encimas-

-Aragorn ¿Acaso tú no celebraste con el nacimiento de Eldarion?

-Si he celebrado cada nacimiento de mis cinco hijos pero Darion ha sido mi dolor de cabeza despertaba a Arwen para alimentarse cada 2 horas a diferencia de mis cuatro princesitas que siempre durmieron placidamente toda la noche; lo peor del caso fue la venganza de Arwen por los dolores de los partos ella los alimenta y yo tengo que cambiar pañales.-

-jajajajajajaja Elfwine nunca dio lata es muy tranquilo...exceptuando las noches de tormenta; sale corriendo como si una jauría de wuargos estuviera detrás de él para introducirse exactamente en medio de su madre y yo. Y lo creas o no amigo mío, tras la llegada de un hijo los momentos de privacidad que existían entre tu esposa y tú van disminuyendo-.

-Muy cierto Arwen y yo apenas tenemos tiempo para.... Para... ustedes saben Con cinco hijos y un reino que cuidar hay poco tiempo para la diversión en... pareja-

-Pero tu amigo mío eres un caso excepcional, de casi seis años sin un hijo y ahora dos de una sola vez....-

-Deja a un lado que sean gemelos... he sufrido mucho... tu hermana esta de un humor....-

Éomer y Elessar esbozaron una sonrisa.

-Amigo mío te juro que por algunos meses me suplicares que te mantenga ocupado en Minas Thirith.El siguiente par de horas transcurrieron lenta y silenciosamente; Faramir fumaba una pipa, mientras que Aragorn y Éomer disputaban una partida de ajedrez.

-Jaque Mate-

-Hey Mero eso es trampa, un caballo nunca puede avanzar en horizontal-

-¿Quién lo dice?

- Las leyes del ajedrez dictan que solo puedes mover la pieza en forma de L y Amrothos me advirtió de tus trampas mi estimado rey de Rohan, Ithilien pertenece a Gondor y aquí seguimos las reglas-

Éomer se volvió un tanto desilusionado en el mismo momento en que un llanto agudo capto la atención del trío; Faramir corrió hacia la puerta de su dormitorio e instantes más tarde otro llanto se unió al primero.

* * *

Thíri abrió la puerta dejando salir a los curadores que había traído Arwen para asistirme durante el parto.

Mi cansancio era enorme tras casi doce horas de labor de parto y algunas complicaciones por que mi pequeña Anhuil no quería salir.

Arwen coloco en mis brazos a Elboron para alimentarlo no lo podía creer Elboron, tenía mi nariz y mis labios aunque seguramente, los ojos serían grises como los de su padre. Era más grande que Anhi y sus pequeñas manitas tibias y suaves tocaban mi piel mientras lo amamantaba.

Observaba como Thíri y Arwen limpiaban cuidadosamente a Anhuil. . En ese momento entro Faramir a la habitación; la misma chispa que había notado en sus hermosos ojos grises el día que contrajimos nupcias y cuando le comunique que sería padre se asomo una vez más demostrando la inmensa felicidad que cubría su alma. Faramir se inclino y me dio un beso, tomando la pequeña manita de Boro.

-Wyn se parece a ti-

Deposite al niño en los brazos de su padre.

En ese momento Arwen cubría a Anhuil con una mantita hecha por Arwen para Anhi, la pequeña trataba de quitarse la cobija con ligeros movimientos de su manita.Observaba tranquilamente la escena antes de que fuera victima del cansancio. Thíri se acerco a Elboron y Faramir sus mirada recorría a Boro, Anhi, Faramir e inclusive a mi.

-Tienes razón primo Elboron es el vivo retrato de Éowyn aunque Anhuil se parece a ti.

Anhuil tenía el pelo negro como la noche, tez muy blanca, ojos verdes y muy pequeña, con una fragilidad similar a las flores Faramir quedo prendado de su hija inmediatamente.

Anhuil abrió los ojos al sentirse en brazos de su padre le regalo un gran bostezo y apretó el dedo de su padre con una enorme fuerza para volver a llorar suplicándome que la alimentara, un rato más tarde Éomer, Elessar, Elfwine y Eldarion ingresaron a mi habitación.

Éomer observaba cuidadosamente a sus sobrinos.

-¿Cómo se llaman?- Pregunto Elfwine.

-El es Elboron-

Elfwine se puso de puntitas junto a mi cama para ver la carita de su primo recién nacido.

-¡Por Erú tía es muy pequeño! Darion y yo pensábamos enseñarle a montar como todo un rohirrim.-

-Y ella es Anhuil-

Eldarion corrió hacia Faramir para observar a la bebé que dormía placidamente en los brazos de su padre.

Eldarion miraba curiosamente a Anhuil torciendo la boca.

Arwen y Elessar contemplaban la escena de pronto Eldarion opino:

-Lady Éowyn... Elboron esta bien digo... es niño y pronto podrá jugar con Elfwine y conmigo.... Pero Anhuil.... ¡Las niñas son feas y odiosas!-

-¡Eldarion!- Elessar lo silencio.

-en unos años no opinaras eso hijo mío-

-U´chenion- dijo Eldarion

-Gerithac, Ab anand- respondió Arwen

-Para ser sincero yo tampoco entiendo nada y creo que mi esposa debe descansar-

Todos salieron de mi habitación dejándonos solos con los niños. Faramir beso la frente de Anhuil y la depositó en su cuna momentos más tarde hizo lo mismo con Elboron.

Mi nueva vida empieza aquí ya no solamente tengo a Faramir si no ha las criaturas más bellas en la tierra media que los Valar pudieron crear.

Me pregunto que abra visto Arwen para decirle al pequeño Eldarion que entenderá con el tiempo...

* * *

**N/A: **En esta ocasión decidí meterle un poco de qwenya al asunto aquí tienen las traducciones.

U' chenion: No entiendo.

Gerithac: Tú lo entenderás

Ab anand: Con el tiempo


	14. ANHUIL Y ELBORON II

**ANHUIL Y ELBORON II**

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien y su obra The Lord of The Rings. Aunque gentilmente me ha prestado a 3 matrimonios y sus respectivos crios jejejejeje.

**DEDICATORIAS Y RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS: **

A Arwen mmm los orcos no son bonitos jejejejejeje pero te lo paso por que eres la reina de Gondor y mi mejor amiga asi que...no hay más que decir.

A Mithrandir espero que ya hayas terminado lo que te corresponde de forjando guerreros.

A Sarah Amiga aun no acaba esto ahora espero que disfrutes a Elboron y Anhuil y los enredos que harán pasar este par tan singular a Faramir y Éowyn.

A Hada noooooooo no me persigas por todo fanfiction... prometo que todo estará bien y en este si tendremos alguna que otra pelea y cosillas chuscas.

* * *

Es increíble como pasa el tiempo, parece como si fuera ayer cuando mis pequeños necesitaban todo el tiempo de mi, Esta nueva faceta lo ha cambiado todo, Anhuil y Elboron crecen día con día y me alegro que sean unos niños sanos y por que no decirlo mimados.

La época de pañales y noches largas de desvelo habían pasado tan rápido como el cambio de una estación a otra. Los gemelos pronto aprendieron a caminar y hablar, especialmente mi pequeña Anhuil que a sus 10 años ya dominaba perfectamente el qwenya, el sindarín y el rohirric, no cabe duda de que Anhuil es muy inteligente pero lamentablemente esa inteligencia usualmente es utilizada para travesuras que la llevan a meterse en problemas constantemente, esa eterna chispa de diabluras que brilla en sus ojos me hace sentir viva y recordar los momentos de mi infancia en que les hacía la vida imposible a Éomer y Theodred. En contra parte Elboron es muy tranquilo, a veces me cuesta tanto trabajo sacarlo de la biblioteca, físicamente tiene una semejanza increíble conmigo pero moral y mentalmente es como Faramir, me alegra que sean tan distintos y que se lleven como todos los hermanos a veces no se soportan pero cuando uno necesita del otro siempre están ahí para apoyarse y ayudarse.

Al mismo tiempo ambos siempre han dejado en claro sus necesidades, Elboron asume plenamente su papel de aprendiz y heredero del principado de Ithilien y la senescalía de Gondor ha empezado su entrenamiento político y militar, mostrando una gran disciplina y paciencia estoy convencida firmemente que llegara a superar todas las expectativas que Faramir ha fincado en Elboron y me alegra saber que aquel velo de Denethor ha desaparecido por completo de mi esposo , él nunca ha mostrado preferencia por alguno de sus hijos, comparte cosas y nunca hace una diferencia entre Anhi o Boro.

La educación de Anhuil ha sido un tanto diferente a lo contrario de lo que pudieran esperar los cortesanos de Gondor, ha aprendido a usar el arco y la espada será una digna doncella guerrera, no quiero que siga mis pasos puesto que estoy segura que a pesar de todo ella sigue siendo una niña, nunca ha perdido su toque femenino, ha aprendido las costumbres de la corte de Rohan y Gondor y día con día la sangre de Numenor que corre por sus venas se asoma. Me gustaría que tuviera más contacto con algunas chicas de su edad Anhuil suele rodearse de personas más grandes que ella y aparte de su hermano la única amistad de su edad es Theodwyn la hija menor de Éomer y Lothíriel apenas meses más pequeña que Boro y Anhi me encanta verlas juntas cuando Theo viene de visita o nosotros pasamos algunas temporadas ya sea en Rohan o Dol Amroth.

-mamá, Anhuil no me quiere regresar el libro que habla de los elfos de Lothlorién –

-No te lo regreso, por que ya habías terminado de leerlo y me corresponde a mi leerlo, además nunca te ha gustado leer el sindarín, Ada varías veces te ha traducido el significado de palabras tan fáciles-

-Anhuil, ¿Qué libro es? Y si no mal recuerdo estabas leyendo el Señor de los Anillos; la copia que te regalo Faramir Tuck-

-Mamá esa historia ya me la se.... te olvidas que vivo con Faramir de Gondor y la Dama blanca que mato al rey brujo de Angmar-

-¡Anhuil Finduilas de Ithilien! Devuelve el libro a tu hermano y por amor a los Valar termina lo que empiezas esa es una mala costumbre dejar los libros a medias.

* * *

Mi madre a pronunciado mi nombre completo generalmente cuando mis padres pronuncian Anhuil Finduilas de Ithilien es por que estoy en grandes problemas, a veces Elboron es tan odioso que quisiera que pronto iniciara su entrenamiento como montaraz para olvidarme de su existencia, a veces envidio a Theodwyn, Elfwine a entrado a un eored y lo ve ocasionalmente.... En cambio yo tengo que soportar a Elboron por los próximos 6 años.

Agradezco a Hannah la dama de compañía de mi madre la interrupción del regaño con una carta importante al parecer con noticias de Gondor puesto que trae el sello de la casa de Elessar.

Aprovecho esta interrupción para dedicarle una mirada a Elboron que sabe que acaba de cavar su tumba y con gusto le dejare algún recuerdo en sus espinillas por haberme acusado por quitarle su libro, conjuntamente con lo que sucedió la semana pasada.

Encontré un wuargo bebé y decidí adoptarlo como mi nueva mascota; obviamente oculte al pequeño cianuro y lo alimentaba con conejos y alguno que otra rata que lograba cazar en el bosque, sinceramente lo estaba domesticando hasta que mi adorado hermano Boro le dijo a mi padre y este mando sacrificar a Cianuro.

En ese momento mi padre entro a la sala beso a mi madre.

-yack ¿tienen que hacer eso delante de mi y Elboron?-

-Mi princesita algún día crecerás y amaras a alguien y desearas besarlo-

-Ada eso es de mal gusto-

-¿qué pasa?

-Ha llegado una carta de Gondor; al parecer la próxima semana es el cumpleaños número 16 del joven príncipe Eldarion; Elessar y Arwen nos invitan a la ceremonia donde Elessar lo nombrará oficialmente futuro heredero al trono de Gondor-

-Y supongo que Elessar y Arwen querrán hablar de los arreglos para traer a Eldarion ha Ithilien para complementar su entrenamiento como montaraz, escuche que el joven príncipe lo paso de maravilla en Imladris con sus tíos Elladan y Elrohir y la temporada que paso con Elfwine en Rohan fue de lo mejor, Éomer le regalo un meara-

-Oigan yo soy su sobrina y nunca me regalo un pony, además se que soy mejor jinete que ese principito apretado-

Elboron solo se rió ante mi comentario y me dijo:

-Anhi nunca serás mejor que Elfwine o Eldarion inclusive mejor que yo eres una chica-

-si solo una chica... la cual siempre te deja con un ojo morado y en ridículo delante de todos tus amigos; soy mejor que cualquiera de ustedes con la espada, el arco, corriendo, nadando e incluso galopando-

-Por Illuvatar ¿que ustedes dos nunca dejan de pelear?-

Agache mi cabeza ante las palabras de mi padre pero aun asi Elboron tiene cuentas pendientes que saldar con mis puños.

-Esta bien Ada dejare de molestar al principito si tu me lo pides-

-Anhuil Finduilas de Ithilien-

-ahora que-

-Jovencita exijo que le pidas una disculpa a tu hermano y que ambos convoquen una tregua hasta que hayamos regresado de las festividades en Minas Thirith ¿entendido?-

-Si Ada-

-Esta bien Ada prometo no hacerle nada a Elboron hasta que regresemos de Minas Thirith-

Cruce mis dedos y le pedí una disculpa a Elboron tragándome mi orgullo, no me gusta pedir disculpas cuando el me molesta constantemente.


	15. ANHUIL Y ELBORON III

**ANHUIL Y ELBORON II**

**DISCLAIMER:** Estos Personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien y su obra The Lord of The Rings;

**DEDICATORIAS Y RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:**

A Mushin, Anhuil, Faramir, Arwen ohana siempre debe permanecer unida aunque las situaciones sean adversas, estaremos unidos siempre.

A Arwen esta en los genes, admito que yo tb soy un orco jajajajajajajaja.

A Sarah Starlight espero que esta secuencia sea de tu agrado

A Hada no te preocupes, cuando puedas me encantara leer un review tuyo

A Mushin gracias por todo hermano mío

A Faramir ya no eres un Ronnin ya no más.

* * *

El alba despuntaba, mi madre subió a mi recámara y me despertó con un dulce beso.

-Anhi, despierta, es tarde y tenemos que partir a Minas Thirith, anda mi niña-

-cinco minutos más-

Mi madre salio de la habitación y empecé mi día, tomando un baño y poniéndome mi ropa de jinete, un pequeño caballo sobre un manto azul cubrían, mi pecho, el azul siempre ha sido mi color favorito, de pronto mi hermano entro a mi recámara y puso un arco y una daga sobre mi cama.

-Anhi se que no quieres ir a Minas Thirith, en especial por que Eldarion siempre ha sido muy grosero contigo y quiero obsequiarte esto, también quiero decirte que cuentas conmigo para unirnos en contra de Eldarion estaré de tu lado todo el tiempo que estemos en Minas Thirith, aunque se que tu mejor aliada será Theodwyn, lamento haberte delatado con mis padres respecto a cianuro, pero me preocupas aunque se que no necesitas mi protección, eres más fuerte que cualquier chico de nuestra edad en Ithilien –

dio la media vuelta y antes de que saliera de mi habitación.

-Boro....-

-¿Dime?

-Serás el mejor senescal que Gondor pueda tener, inclusive mejor que Ada-

Boro me volteo a ver y esbozo una sonrisa. A los pocos minutos estaba abajo para desayunar, Ada estaba sentado apunto de llevarse el jugo de naranja a la boca.

-Buenos días Ada-

-Buenos días dulce Anhi-

-Ada hace mucho que quería preguntarte algo-

-¿qué es Anhuil?

-Tengo 10 años y pronto dejare de ser una niña, mi prima Theodwyn ha empezado un entrenamiento militar y me preguntaba....-

-Si tu, puedes empezar a usar una espada y arco-

-Aye-

-Anhuil no hace falta que lo tengas, te he visto practicando a escondidas con tu madre y estas aprendiendo de la mejor doncella guerrera que camina en el Arda, eres mejor que Boro-

-Pero Ada... yo...-

-Anhuil, no puedo decirte que no, la sangre rohirrim corre por tus venas, aunque eres muy joven aún se que tienes la grandeza, la obstinación y la determinación de tu madre, mi disciplina y la curiosidad de tu tío Boromir, y también la chispa de tu tío Éomer; hija mía harás grandes cosas, pero debes de aprender a ser paciente-

* * *

Un llamado a mi puerta me saco de concentración.

-Adelante-

-Elboron ¿puedo hablar contigo hijo?

-Si madre pasa-

Mi madre la dama blanca de Ithilien me miraba pensativa.

-¿qué pasa madre?

-Nada solo que al verte recordé la noche en que tu y Anhi nacieron, ¿te he platicado los detalles de esa noche?

Moví mi cabeza en señal de negación

-¿Quieres escuchar la historia?

-Si madre por favor-

Me senté en mi cama al lado de mi madre, nunca supe la historia de cómo llegue a esta casa.

Tu padre y yo tardamos 6 años en concebir un hijo, cuando supe que estaba encinta, me considere afortunada, finalmente mí tiempo había llegado e Illuvatar me dio la oportunidad de ser madre, 9 meses después llegaron Anhuil y tú.

La noche era tranquila, y cálida como todas las noches de verano era el 8 de agosto del año 9 de la cuarta edad, tu padre paseaba por el corredor y determinado momento tu tío Éomer pensaba que el mármol del pasillo se rompería de tanta presión que tu padre tenía, Elessar y Amrothos el hermano de tu tía Lothíriel estaban acompañando a tu padre, en mi habitación se encontraba Ioreth, Arwen y Lothíriel ayudándome a parir a tan singular par , para ser honesta tu tía Lothíriel tenía un poco de miedo tardaron poco más de 12 horas en salir de mi vientre, de hecho tu hermanita Anhuil, no quería salir así que empecé a llamarla por su nombre y la invitaba a salir.

-O sea que Anhuil siempre ha sido rebelde-

-Así es hijo mío, con el paso del tiempo y conforme fueron creciendo cada uno tomo una postura, físicamente te pareces a mi Boro pero en tu manera de actuar tienes tanto de tu padre, desde pequeño has demostrado un alto sentido de responsabilidad, te apasiona leer, y lees muy fácil los corazones de los hombres; en cambio Anhuil es como yo siempre metida en problemas por sus constantes travesuras, con un alto deseo de superarse y una independencia marcada; pequeño mío pronto Anhi y tu dejaran de ser niños, tus entrenamientos y deberes como heredero de la senescalía y montaraz te llevaran a estar alejado de casa por mucho tiempo, ocasionalmente te podremos ver y Anhi deberá continuar aquí preparándose para ser una gran mujer, aunque se que tenerla encerrada mataría su espíritu-

-Mamá no te preocupes Anhuil y yo estaremos bien-

-Lo sé Elboron y no quiero presionarte, quiero pedirte un favor-

-¿Cual es madre?-

-Sabes perfectamente que quede huérfana a muy temprana edad y tu tío Éomer cuido de mí antes de que fuera nombrado Tercer Mariscal de la Marca, en este caso; si algo nos llegara a pasar a tu padre y a mi tu hermana quedaría a cargo de Elessar y Arwen y tu completarías tus entrenamientos en Rohan bajo el cuidado de Lothíriel y Éomer, y en este caso no quiero que pierdas a tu hermana, por que después de nosotros tus hermanos son lo único que tienes pequeño-

No logro entender las palabras de mi madre; solo se levanto de mi cama y deposito un beso en mi frente.

-te espero abajo para desayunar, ten tus cosas preparadas; pronto partiremos a Minas Thirith-

-Si madre-

-Y Elboron, como el mayor cuida que Anhuil no se meta en muchos problemas; en especial por molestar a Elfwine y Eldarion-

* * *

Mi familia estaba preparada, y regresar a Minas Thirith por primera vez en 10 años me ponía nerviosa ocasionalmente veíamos a Elessar y su familia en Ithilien o en Edoras y algunas veces al año pasábamos unos días en Rohan o la comitiva real venía a visitarnos, monte a Windfola e inmediatamente me coloque al lado de Faramir, del lado derecho de Faramir estaba Elboron y a mi derecha Anhuil, detrás de nosotros la escolta de la guardia blanca nos protegería hasta llegar a Minas Thirith; deje escapar un suspiro antes de que Faramir indicara que era hora de partir, me tomo la mano y me beso.

-Insisto, ¿tienen que besarse enfrente de mí?-

Faramir solo esbozó una sonrisa y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Elboron.

-Hijo mío este es el primer viaje en el que me acompañas; después de este, tu presencia será requerida por mí constantemente-

-si padre-

Anhuil estuvo inquieta todo el trayecto hasta Minas Thirith puedo jurar que se moría de aburrimiento. Me encanto ver Minas Thirith de nuevo; la cara de Anhuil se ilumino ante tanta belleza así que Faramir les permitió correr a sus hijos libremente.

-A que te gano-

Anhuil le dio una pequeña patada a su caballo e inmediatamente emprendió la carrera-

-Anhi eso no es justo, eso trampa-

-Si pretendes ser un montaraz deberás, mantener activos tus cinco sentidos Boro y esperar todo-

Mis hijos se detuvieron en donde cayó mi tío Théoden.

-Madre ¿es aquí donde combatiste al Rey Brujo de Angmar?

-Si así es Anhuil-

Las trompetas se hicieron sonar anunciando la llegada del senescal y su familia, finalmente llegamos al séptimo círculo de Minas Thirith y la familia real de Gondor estaba en las puertas de la casa de los senescales para recibirnos.

Desmontamos y un chico se encargo de llevar nuestros caballos al establo.

-Faramir-

-Mi señor-

Elessar y Faramir se abrazaron.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames mi Señor, somos amigos puedes llamarme simplemente Aragorn-

-Esta bien simplemente Aragorn-

Todos reímos ante este hecho

Tenía poco más de un año que no había visto a Arwen y esta tan hermosa como siempre los años no la han afectado, sigue tan jovial y sin rastro de edad bello regalo recibieron los elfos de los valar.

-Éowyn por Manwë no puedo creerlo los chicos estan enormes; Anhuil estas hermosa pareces una pequeña elfina-

Anhuil se escondió detrás de Faramir; es la primera vez que noto que mi hija se apena.

-Elboron se acerco a Arwen y beso su mano, después hizo lo mismo ante las hijas de Arwen y Elessar-

-Todo un caballerito; igual a su padre, Faramir amigo mío pronto tendrás que cuidar a este mozuelo o destrozara corazones en Minas Thirith e Ithilien-

- lo heredo de sus tíos Éomer y Boromir-

-Es un honor para mí, que mi rey habla tan altamente de mí, pero ¿no cree usted que es un poco temprano para emitir un juicio respecto a mí?

-Faramir, no niego que es hijo tuyo, pequeña Anhuil ¿Por qué estas tan callada?, si no mal recuerdo nunca te para la lengua-

-No es eso, mi señor, solo me preguntaba ¿Dónde esta el príncipe Eldarion?-

Ante la pregunta de Anhuil Arwen y Elessar voltearon a mirarse con una sonrisa en el rostro y Aragorn le contesto a la pequeña:

-Él no llegara hasta el atardecer; con la comitiva de Rohan e Imladris; después de eso procederemos a la ceremonia de protocolo, tengo entendido que no solo Eldarion recibirá el nombramiento como príncipe heredero a Gondor esta noche, si no que tu primo Elfwine será presentado como el príncipe heredero de la marca ante el reino de Gondor también-

-Amigo mio una vez más te doy la bienvenida a Minas Thirith tu tierra natal, espero que tu estancia sea placentera, los dejaremos descansar y te recuerdo que te espero en la casa de los reyes a las 8 pm, hasta pronto-

Nos inclinamos ante la familia real y esta siguió su paso hasta su casa.

Una vez más me siento como en casa y espero que todo resulte bien.


End file.
